Remitente secreto
by rubiateia
Summary: A Draco le gusta Harry, pero no se relaciona con él. El rubio pone fin a esto mandándole un mensaje secreto, ¿responderá el moreno? ¿qué le dirá?
1. Lechuza inesperada

Era un día normal en Hogwarts. Un chico rubio y con ojos grises caminaba ruidosamente con un montón de Slytherins rodeándolo y bromeando con él. Se sentía feliz, le gustaba tener miles de amigos y con su plante y su belleza lo conseguía allá donde iba. Iban hacia Pociones, cuando Malfoy vio a Harry Potter en un extremo del pasillo, dirigiéndose, como él, hacia las mazmorras. No sabía qué tenía ese chico, pero le llamaba muchísimo la atención. Lo que odiaba es que siempre estaba con sus "amiguitos" y no se relacionaba con mucha más gente. Todo el mundo sabía que era un lobo solitario, pero para Malfoy no era un punto negativo, porque así despertaba su interés. No era el típico chico al que le interesatan las mismas cosas que a los demás y le intrigaba mucho lo que podía pensar en cualquier momento. Malfoy todavía no lo había aceptado en su círculo de amigos, pero todos sabían que Harry le gustaba. Él no lo admitía por miedo a ser rechazado, o porque no veía la manera en que se podría acercar al ojiverde.  
"Con lo sociable que tú eres" le solían decir sus amigos más íntimos, animándole a hablar con el moreno, pero él no sabía qué decirle. Si por lo menos tuviéramos amigos comunes... se lamentaba.  
- Draco¿qué miras?- dijo Marysee Coback con una risita de complicidad, una amiga con la que Draco no tenía secretos y que se había convertido este año en su primera confidente. - Tiene un buen culo Potter¿eh.  
- Basta ya Mary... - dijo Malfoy intentando contener la risa, cosa que no logró demasiado bien.  
- ¿Hasta cuándo vas a esperar? Podrías decírselo, no creo que pase nada. ¿Y si tú también le gustas?  
Esa posibilidad, para Draco, era de una entre un millón. Ya lo había pensado muchas veces, pero prefería quedarse quieto.  
- Ya hemos hablado esto muchas veces, no me hagas decírtelo más por favor...- dijo con impaciencia Draco.  
- Tú te lo pierdes, con lo guapo que es... Pero te lo advierto: si tú no atacas... no te cabrees si "alguien" se le tira al cuello, porque yo cada vez que lo veo... pufff! - bromeó Mary.  
Ese día, durante la clase del profesor Snape, Malfoy estuvo todo el rato intentando concentrarse, pero no podía. Harry estaba hoy más guapo que nunca, con esos ojos... no podía ni dejar de mirarle.  
Estuvo así toda la mañana, y, desesperado, pensó que lo único que podría hacer es intentar averiguar si el chico se interesaba por alguien, pero quería hacerlo él mismo, no preguntando ni incitando a correr falsos rumores.  
La única idea que se le ocurrió fue mandar una lechuza del colegio con un mensaje, de modo que Harry no supiera quién había sido, pero que pudiera responder. Lo habló con Mary y, ya en la sala común, juntos pensaron en qué ponerle, debía ser concreto y directo, sin enredarse mucho. Draco quería, por lo menos, que el Gryffindor no se cerrara a su grupo de amigos y se relacionara más, así quizá podría llegar a conocerlo íntimamente. Después de un rato de risas, descartando algunas frases sugeridas por Marysee como: "Cada vez que te veo se me cae todo... te quiero comer entero", escribieron por fin el que le mandarían:  
"Hola, soy un chico de Slytherin. Me gusta tu forma de ser y me da rabia que no te relaciones mucho con otra gente que no sea de tu casa. Te animo a que hables con más gente, y quizás nos podíamos llegar a conocer. No te voy a decir quién soy, y no me preguntes por qué. Espero tu respuesta a este mensaje. Besos"  
- Es muy frío, yo le pondría alguna pista para que se interese por tu identidad, y así entráis en un juego de mensajes¡podrías sacar muy buen provecho de eso! -decía Marysee mientras le brillaban los ojos imaginando las miles de posibilidades que ese juego le brindaba.  
- Es que no quiero que se interese por quién soy. Sólo quiero que se abra, que se relacione y así conocerlo. No quiero parecer posesivo ni nada de eso, por eso no voy y le planto un beso en los morros... aunque no te creas que no lo he pensado... -contestaba Draco con un toque de lujuria en los ojos.  
- ¡Pues házlo! Molaría un montón... sería divertido. Yo lo haría -decía asintiendo muy sinceramente.  
- Ya sé lo que tú harías, pero se trata de lo que yo haría. Así que te aguantas y punto. Venga, vamos a la lechucería a buscar una lechuza bonita.  
Se dirigían a la lechucería intentando que nadie les viera, cuando oyeron a Hermione y Ron, que llegaban de estar en el entrenamiento de quidditch acompañando a Harry. Seguro que se volvían cuando Harry entraba a ducharse en los vestuarios del campo. Rápidamente, los slytherins se metieron en un aula para que no los vieran.  
- ¿Pero es que no lo entiendes! -gritaba furiosa Hermione - No se trata de si me gusta o de si no me gusta. Se trata de que yo le gusto a él, y ya no podré estar con vosotros nunca más sin sentirme incómoda... - ahora parecía apenada.  
- ¿Pero cómo no te gusta¡No me dirás que no es guapo! Y me ha pedido que te insista, así que no te enfades conmigo. ¿Qué crees que a mí me gusta estar así, en medio?- le contestaba Ron.  
- Pufff... lo siento, es que estoy nerviosa. Dejemos esto, no me apetece hablarlo. Tú por ahora no le digas nada del tema¿vale? - decía agotada- Supongo que debería pensarlo, pero no te prometo nada.  
- De acuerdo, no le diré nada. Pero me insistirá, y no sabré qué decir... -intentaba sonar despreocupado, para intentar meter prisa a Hermione para que se decidiera. Al ver que la castaña no le hacía caso, acabó resignándose- Aunque supongo que me inventaré algo. Pero que sepas que lo hago por ti.  
Hermione sonrió, dándose cuenta de que Ron era un payaso, pero era adorable.  
- ¡Pero qué tonto eres! -los dos se reían- Anda vamos, ya tengo hambre. Y todavía tenemos que ir a la sala común a soltar estos libros.  
Los dos se fueron por el pasillo, y Draco y Marysee volvieron a respirar. Draco se sentía decaído.  
- ¿Qué hablaban de Harry? -preguntó Mary.  
- ¿De quién sino? -dijo el rubio mirando la nota que tenía en la mano, ya sin ánimos para ir a la lechucería- Creo que deberíamos dejar los mensajitos para otro momento. Se ve que Harry no necesita tener más amigos.  
- Pero¿de qué hablas? Vamos, ahora mismo a la lechucería, como que me llamo Marysee Coback que ese mensaje le llega a Harry Potter -intentaba animarle.  
- No, de verdad, que no. Me he dado cuenta de que todo esto es una tontería. Menos mal que no lo habíamos mandado.  
Marysee lo miró como si no se creyera lo que estaba oyendo. Después de lo bien que se había quedado la nota, y ¿ahora no la mandaba? No podía permitirlo, en un arrebato de malicia inofensiva le quitó el mensaje y salió corriendo para la lechucería, lo más rápido que podía.  
- ¡MARY¿¿Qué haces¡¡¡Ven aquí! -gritaba Draco intentando alcanzarla.  
Mary, cuya cabellera larga y rubia saltaba al ritmo de sus zancadas, se estaba riendo, pero no dejaba de correr escaleras arriba.  
- Sabes que... no, Draco. La... voy a... mandar, quieras... o no- dijo entrecortadamente, con el aliento que podía- . Es por tu propio bien.  
- ¡Está bien! Por lo menos párate, que vaya contigo¿no? Al fin y al cabo la nota es mía. Así que ven aquí- Mary se había parado, y esperaba a que Draco se pusiera a su altura, para seguir yendo juntos hacia la sala repleta de lechuzas-. Eres una cabezona. La voy a mandar, pero si me responde que no le interesa.  
- Pues ya está. Por lo menos ya puedes dejar de preocuparte por él -le cortó Mary.  
Cuando llegaron, escogieron una gran lechuza oscura. Tenía el pico negro, y sus ojos algo más claros estaban muy bien resaltados por su elegante plumaje. Era lindísima, ideal para la ocasión, como dijo Mary.  
Le ataron la confesión a la pata y salió volando segura de sí misma.

En el campo de quidditch, Harry salía del vestuario con el pelo aún mojado. Caminaba tranquilamente, en dirección al castillo. Otros días, venía con los jugadores charlando sobre el entrenamiento del día, pero hoy se había retrasado en la ducha, y era el último en salir. Pensaba en el día de hoy, había sido divertido. Había estado hablando con Ron largo y tendido, y se habían sincerado mutuamente con respecto a muchos temas. Se sentía unido a él como a un hermano, querría que esa confianza existieran siempre.  
Inmerso en sus pensamientos no se dió cuenta de que una oscura lechuza se dirigía hacia él, con un mensaje importante. La lechuza empezó a descender por el campo que separaba el castillo del campo de quidditch y, cerca de Harry, comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de él, llamando su atención. Harry se sobresaltó, no se lo esperaba, se quedó quieto y levanto un brazo, invitándola a posarse. La lechuza obedeció y estiró la pata, esperando a que Harry la liberara del mensaje. - Vamos a ver... ¿ qué me traes a estas horas? -dijo mientras acariciaba suavemente la cabeza de la bella lechuza- Mmm... -Harry empezó a leer la nota, y la cara le iba cambiando cada vez que leía una nueva palabra- ¿Es esto una broma? -dijo mirando al rapaz, como esperando una respuesta.  
La lechuza se limitó a mirarlo fijamente, y Harry entendió que esperaba que él le atase otro mensaje para dirigirse al remitente secreto.  
Harry suspiró, y siguió su camino hacia el castillo, con la lechuza en su hombro, algo comodona. Subiría a buscar a Hermione y a Ron a la sala común, y les contaría lo de la nota. Quizá ellos le podrían ayudar.  
Al entrar al castillo y dirigirse a la Torre Gryffindor, vio cómo Ron y Hermione ya bajaban hacia el comedor.  
- ¡Eh, Harry! -saludó Ron- Ya íbamos hacia el Comedor¿te esperamos?  
- No, voy a la sala común. Traédme algo de comida cuando subáis por favor, no tengo ganas de bajar. Ahora después os tengo que comentar una cosa.  
Ron y Hermiones se quedaron con curiosidad, pero no pudieron hacer nada, porque Harry ya subía apresuradamente hacia la sala Gryffindor, dejándolos con la palabra en la boca.  
- ¿Qué querrá decirnos? -preguntó Ron.  
- Pues si no lo sabes tú, que has hecho hoy una sesión de sinceridad con él... -dijo Hermione algo molesta porque los chicos la habían dejado un poco de lado esa tarde.  
- ¡No te enfades! Son cosas de chicos... no lo entenderías.  
- Claro... -dijo Hermione no muy convencida.  
Ambos se dirigieron sin decir nada más hacia el Gran Comedor, guiados por una ola de alumnos que iban hambrientos hacia allí.

- ¿Lo habrá leído ya? Me da curiosidad por lo que puede estar pensando en estos momentos... -decía Draco, demasiado nervioso para probar bocado- Seguro que cree que es una broma.  
- Ya lo sabremos, no te desesperes. Supongo que tardará en contestar, es normal. ¿Qué harías tú si te llegara esa clase de mensaje? -decía Mary mientras se zampaba brutalmente un trozo excesivamente grande de pavo. - Yjio, pbozr lño megnors, mwe quiedragría ag cruadgrors.  
- ¡No hables con la boca llena, no se te entiende nada! -decía Draco partiéndose de risa por la sencillez de su amiga. - ¡Que yo, por lo menos, me quedaría a cuadros! -dijo al fin, después de diez segundos para masticar y tragar- La culpa es tuya que me preguntas cuando estoy comiendo. Lo esencial es lo esencial, primero comer y luego hablar- decía mientras le hacía burlas al rubio.  
Hermione y Ron acababan de entrar al comedor, y captaron la atención de los dos Slytherins, que los observaron y se preguntaron dónde estaría el moreno.  
- Comamos rápido, que quiero enterarme de lo que nos tiene que decir Harry. Espero que no sea nada de lo que hemos hablado antes... porque sino... -decía Hermione a Ron.  
- Tranquila, no creo que te diga nada, no sabe que ya te lo he dicho. Yo también tengo curiosidad, tiene que ser algo que le ha pasado en el entrenamiento, porque sino me lo habría comentado esta tarde en nuestra sesión masculina -comentaba Ron intentando enfadar a Hermione. Ésta, ponía los ojos en blanco, intentando no hacerle caso.

Cuando Ron y Hermione llegaron a la sala común de Gryffindor, encontraron a Harry en la ventana, atando -algo inseguro- una nota en la pata de una gran lechuza. Antes de que Harry los sintiera, la lechuza ya volaba a un destino desconocido para el ojiverde.  
"Espero que no sea una pérdida de tiempo o una broma pesada", pensaba Harry cuando vio a sus amigos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

¡Buenas! Espero no aburriros mucho, es mi primer fic y no sé muy bien cómo lo voy a llevar... así que no me desaniméis mucho... , Aunque espero que me digáis todo lo que penséis, para poder mejorar. No sé si es excesivamente corto, decídmelo también. Bueno, espero vuestros comentarios, por favor, aunque sea para decirme que sois incapaces de leerlo entero oki? Dadme también consejos para hacerlo más interesante! Gracias por leer,  
M. 


	2. Confesiones

- ¿Para quién era esa lechuza, Harry? -preguntó Hermione. "Buena pregunta", dijo interiormente Harry mientras se separaba de la ventana por la que se veía a la lechuza adentrarse en la densa noche.  
- Pues para un admirador secreto, parece ser... -decía Harry sin darle importancia. Hermione y Ron se quedaron sorprendidos.  
- ¿Quién es? -se apresuró a preguntar Ron.  
- ¿No te enteras de que es secreto? -le contestaba Hermione con un tono impertinente.- ¿Y no tienes ninguna idea sobre quién puede ser? -ahora era Ron quien la miraba como diciendo que si no era lo mismo que había dicho él.  
- Pues no -decía Harry sin demasiado interés-, pero se lo he preguntado en el mensaje que he enviado.  
- ¿Qué más le has puesto? -preguntaron los recién llegados al unísono.  
- ¿Y qué te ponía él? -decía una Hermione muy interesada, sin dar tiempo a Harry a responder.  
- Pues él me ponia que me relacionara con más gente, y así lograría conocerme. Creo que me está tomando el pelo. También me decía que le gusta mi forma de ser -dijo algo incómodo. No estaba acostumbrado a gustar a las personas en el ámbito sentimental, y nadie se había interesado por él de ese modo anteriormente.  
- ¿Por qué te tiene que tomar el pelo? -contestó Ron con sinceridad. Aunque a Ron no le gustaban los chicos, no tenía ningún problema en admitir que Harry era muy atractivo, con ese pelo revuelto y esos ojazos verdes- ¡Cómo mola¿No? Me encantaría tener admiradoras así... -dijo mientras los ojos le hacían chispas. Hermione le miró y luego miró a Harry como diciéndole que obviara ese comentario.  
- Bueno¿y tú qué le has puesto? -se interesó Hermione.  
- "Me halaga que te guste mi forma de ser, pero yo no muerdo"... -comenzó a leer Draco con ilusión y curiosidad, en cuanto desató la nota de la lechuza y le dió comida de recompensa.  
- ¿No muerde? Ya está perdiendo encanto... -decía con una nota de picardía Marysee.  
Ambos se encontraban en la sala común de Slytherin, frente a la gran chimenea. En la sala no había mucha gente, era época de exámenes y la gente se acostaba temprano para descansar bien, aunque también había rezagados que dejaban las redacciones y trabajos para última hora. Ésos son los que estaban en la sala a estas horas, y, concentrados en su trabajo, no prestaban atención a los dos rubios ensimismados en la nota.  
- Shh, calla... "Puedes decirme quién eres que no voy a reirme de ti ni nada por el estilo. Si es verdad esto, y no me estás mintiendo, no debes avergonzarte." Qué mono... -comentaba con cariño Draco- "En cuanto a lo de que no me relaciono demasiado con gente de otras casas, te doy la razón. Pero no es por un motivo especial, sólo que soy algo tímido, y no suelo ser yo el que se acerca a las personas y da el primer paso"  
- ¿Ves? Te lo dije. Deberías hablar con él, si es que lo sé todo... -interrumpía por segunda vez Mary.  
- Sí, claro... -decía sin darle importancia a lo que la chica le decía- Ya acaba¡termina diciendo que le diga quién soy y que quizá podríamos llegar a algo! -dijo un Malfoy sorprendido.  
- ¿Eso pone? Joe, pues menos mal que es tímido... -decía Mary mientras le arrancaba a Draco el mensaje de las manos y se ponía a leerlo de nuevo, incrédula - Ohh, y luego firma, H. Qué lindo. Lo único es que ha escrito muy poco.  
- ¿Y ahora qué hago? -decía el rubio más para sí mismo que para su amiga- Yo no quiero que se entere de quién soy, porque si me rechaza me avergonzaría para el resto de mi vida... -se lamentaba- No podría ni mirarle a la cara.  
- Sigue el juego -dijo la Slytherin, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.  
- ¿Cómo? -preguntaba Draco sin saber a qué se refería su amiga.  
- Pues eso, que sigas este juego. Sigue mandándote mensajes con él, en plan secreto, con morbo, y quizás se llegue a enamorar de ti... -decía Mary ilusionada.  
- Sí, claro... y luego nos casamos y tenemos ocho hijos.  
- ¡Que no, tonto! En serio, mira: tú te sigues mandando mensajes con él, habláis de lo que surja y eso. Y, poco a poco, os iréis conociendo¿no es eso lo que querías¿conocerle? Pues ya está. Dicho y hecho.  
- No creo que él me siga el juego. No creo que esté tan aburrido como para pararse a esto. Lo que me sorprende es lo que me dice de que quizás podríamos intentar algo... -el corazón le latía con fuerza al oír estas palabras, pero no quería ilusionarse. Estaba seguro de que él no le gustaría.  
- Lo mismo se siente sólo -intentaba razonar la chica-. Buscará compañía... Aunque ahora que lo pienso¿qué dirá Hermione cuando se entere?

- ¿Eso le has puesto! -decía Hermione- ¿Y por qué no te has parado a comentarlo con nosotros?  
- Pues porque quiero responderle yo solo. Si os lo comento me empezaríais a dar ideas sobre qué ponerle y sólo conseguiríais confundirme más -dijo Harry como si a él se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza esa posibilidad y hubiera llegado a esa conclusión.  
- Tiene razón, Hermione -intervino Ron-. Además, seguro que a quien quiera que haya escrito ese mensaje no le gusta que lo sepa mucha gente, y menos que nos metamos por medio, entiéndelo.  
- Lo entiendo, lo entiendo... -dijo apesumbrada- Es que no me gusta que tengas secretos con nosotros. Y... como hoy has estado toda la tarde confesándote con Ron, y Ron contigo, pues... -dijo dándose cuenta de sus celos y avergonzándose a la vez.  
- Te entiendo -decía Harry con un tono de dulzura en la voz, mientras sonreía al ver sonrojarse a la castaña-. Tranquila, no volverá a pasar. Y, además, lo que hemos hablado hoy Ron y yo tampoco es tan importante, no tienes que preocuparte. Y tampoco queríamos molestarte, como dijiste que tenías que estudiar la extinción de los Huai-Nan en China por no se qué historia de la regulación de la magia... -comentaba despertando la risa de Hermione.  
- ¡Anda ya! Eso lo hice ayer, hoy era el aumento de reproducción de las plantas mágicas debido a... -se calló al ver la cara de perplejidad de sus dos amigos- Bueno, da igual. Que no me enfado, tranquilo -sonrió.  
- Pues ahora que está todo arreglado, yo me voy a acostar que estoy que me caigo de sueño... -concluyó Ron al fin, mirando a ambos - ¿Os subís vosotros también?  
- Sí, mejor será. Mañana nos espera un largo día -contestaba Harry.  
- Es cierto -decía a su vez Hermione -. Además, te morirás de intriga sobre qué te responde¿no?

A la mañana siguiente, el día se despertó nublado. Era un viernes, por lo que los alumnos estaban agitados después de una de las últimas semanas del curso, repleta de trabajos y miles de tareas que tenían que entregar.  
A primera hora, en clase de Criaturas Mágicas, un rubio de ojos grises no paraba de mirar una y otra vez a Harry. Después de leer su mensaje se sentía más atraído por él si cabe. Procuró sentarse a una distancia prudente para que el Gryffindor no notara su presencia, y para que él disfrutara de su figura sin miedo a ser descubierto. Marysee observaba la escena con diversión, y a veces le daba codazos a Draco para sacarlo de su ensimismamiento.  
- ¡Para ya, que lo vas a gastar! -le decía una y otra vez. A esto, el rubio respondía con una risita avergonzada, bajaba su vista, tomada unos cuantos apuntes, y volvía a fijar su vista en el cuerpo del chico.

En el descanso a media mañana, el rubio le confesó a su amiga que cada vez se sentía más y más atraído por él.  
- Es que es algo difícil de explicar, no sé. Nunca me había pasado -la chica lo escuchaba atenta, sin interrumpir. Sabía que para Draco, hablar de estas cosas le costaba y no quería frenarlo ahora que se lanzaba-. Creo que voy a hablar con él, en persona. O no -decía indeciso, sin decidirse por una opción o la otra-. Quiero hablar con él, me quiero acercar y conocerlo en persona, pero ahora que sabe que alguien le vigila y que le gusta a alguien, si me acerco va a sospechar que soy yo.  
- Evidentemente -asentía Mary.  
- ¿Entonces qué hago? -decía casi en un suspiro, definitivamente estaba hecho un lío. Por fin Mary se sintió con permiso para opinar y empezó a aconsejarle.  
- Puedes seguir mandándote mensajes con él. Espera a que pase un tiempo, y poco a poco, sin que sea muy repentino, ve acercándote -decía con suavidad-. Pero, tendremos que esperar unos días. Mientras tanto, podemos ir pensando qué le vas a contestar...

Esa misma tarde en la biblioteca, un pelirrojo con la tez clara escuchaba muy atento a un guapo ojiverde que le avisaba en susurros.  
- De lo que estuvimos hablando ayer, ni una palabra a Hermione, por favor.  
- Sí, descuida. Aunque la pobre... con ella nunca hemos tenido secretos -le contestaba también bajito para no molestar.  
- Lo sé, pero necesito más tiempo para contárselo a ella, entiéndeme. No es tan fácil. Ya sé que lo de que sea una chica no debería interferir a la hora de contarle mis secretos y mis cosas, pero es algo que a mí me intimida y hace que me cueste más tratarlo con ella -se excusaba Harry-. Pero, tranquilo, dame tiempo y se lo diré.  
- Está bien, como quieras. Pero no lo dejes mucho -decía Ron mientras veía que su hermano Fred le llamaba haciéndo gestos para que le mirara. Cuando captó su atención, le invitó a ir a la mesa de al lado, en la que estaba solo, con un libro cogido de al revés, disimulando que lo leía-. Ahora vengo, a ver qué quiere este pesado ahora.

Harry vio cómo Ron iba con sigilo, para no molestar a los estudiantes, hacia la mesa donde uno de los gemelos Weasley le esperaba algo nervioso. "¿Qué tramará?" pensó. Estuvo esperando un rato, y, al ver que Ron estaba enfrascado en una conversación que parecía que no iba a acabar pronto, decidió subir y buscar a Hermione, quizás cuando la viera a solas sería capaz de confesarle lo que le dijo ayer a Ron.

Subió a la sala común y allí estaba, en una mesa escribiendo sin parar en un pergamino. Se paró en seco un momento, sin saber cómo iba a empezar. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto? Era algo natural, y lo sentía desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero hasta ayer no se había atrevido a confesárselo a su mejor amigo, Ron. Y, ahora, que Hermione no lo sabía, sentía que de algún modo la estaba traicionando al no contárselo a la vez que a él. - ¿Qué haces ahí parado? -la castaña lo sacó de sus pensamientos.  
- ¿Eh? Ah, nada, no quería interrumpirte - dijo y luego sonrió. Hermione le devolvió el gesto y siguió escribiendo.  
- ¿Para cuándo es esa redacción? -preguntó Harry intentando sacar conversación.  
- Para el lunes que viene no, para el otro -dijo con total normalidad, a Harry se le puso una cara de asombro anormal.  
- ¿Y ya la estás haciendo? -dijo con un tono extremadamente alarmado. Definitivamente, aquella chica estaba loca.  
- Es la última que me queda, ya las tengo acabadas todas. Ya estaba agobiada porque me he salido del esquema de tareas que me preparé¿ves? -decía mientras le mostraba un gran pergamino con cuadrículas perfectas, en las que tenía tachadas todas las tareas programadas que ya había realizado. Una destacaba porque la tenía rodeada con por lo menos cien círculos rojos, Redacción sobre la Revolución Mágica del s.XVII- ¡La tendría que haber acabado hace dos días! Así, ahora, podré aprovechar todo el tiempo para estudiar para los exámenes.  
Harry por poco se marea al ver el programa de trabajo de Hermione. Y pensar que él no había hecho ni la mitad de redacciones todavía... Pero eso ahora no le preocupaba.  
- ¿Y... te queda mucho? -preguntaba mientras intentaba recuperarse de su asombro.  
- No, ya casi termino -decía sin mirarle, metida de lleno en el s.XVII.  
- Hermione, quería hablarte de algo -dijo captando la atención de la castaña, que ahora lo miraba expectante-. Es de lo que estuve hablado ayer con Ron, en nuestra "sesión masculina". Quiero decírtelo porque supongo que no debo tener secretos contigo -toda la atención que Hermione era capaz de prestar estaba puesta en el moreno-. Esto... creo que me gusta alguien, me gusta mucho -Hermione lo miró con una expresión intrigada-. No te lo he dicho antes porque me cuesta mucho, además de que es un poco surrealista. Bueno, a decir verdad no sé si me gusta mucho o poco, pero cada vez que nos encontramos me pongo nervioso y hago como si no estuviera o como si no reparara en su presencia -la chica comenzaba a perder la paciencia. Harry hablaba pisándose las palabras y casi sin respirar-. Te parecerá extraño, porque no tenemos ningún tipo de relación, pero me hace sentir una atracción que con nadie había experimentado y.  
- ¡HARRY! -dijo Hermione intentando hacer reaccionar a Harry - ¡Basta¡Dime quién es de una vez!  
Harry se dio cuenta de que la chica no iba a saber qué decir cuando le confesara de quién estaba hablando. Así que se dijo que debería decirlo sin irse más por las ramas.  
- Está bien... es... Draco. Draco Malfoy -Hermione se quedó con la cara blanca.  
"¿Draco! No puede ser" pensaba la castaña. Harry la miraba en silencio, intentando leer sus pensamientos, analizando la expresión que se le había quedado, para ver qué opinaba.  
El silencio que se adueñó de la habitación fue interrumpido por una lechuza que entró en la sala común por la ventana, y se dirigió directa a Harry. Esa lechuza era ya conocida para él. Y traía una nota, de alguien no tan conocido.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

¿Qué os ha parecido? Mejor o peor, lo cierto es que siempre me salen los capítulos un poco cortos, pero es que quiero cortarlo ahí... El próximo intentaré hacerlo un poco más largo. Cada vez que lo leo me gusta menos, así que basta ya. Espero que me lea alguien, me gustaría que me dejarais comentarios¡gracias por leer!  
M. 


	3. ¿Tú qué harías?

Draco no sabía cómo reaccionaría el moreno al mensaje que le había enviado, pero no tenía paciencia y estaba desesperado por ver a la lechuza volar hacia él. Mientras tanto, y sin darse cuenta del nerviosismo que emanaba de Draco, Marysee se entretenía viendo el entrenamiento de quidditch de los Slytherin, equipo que había ganado en los últimos tres encuentros y que tenía incluso seguidores de otras casas.  
Se encontraban en el campo de juego, sentados entre un grupo bastante numeroso de Slytherins, por lo que Draco ni se imaginaba que tres filas atrás, un guapo moreno estaba también observando el entrenamiento con curiosidad, para ver la técnica de juego de sus futuros rivales.

Harry, sin embargo, sí se había percatado de la presencia del rubio, pero no le daba demasiada importancia. Sí, le gustaba, pero tampoco era el típico adolescente que se salía de sus órbitas cuando se lo encontraba, ni estaba todo el rato pensando en él. Sólo se había dado cuenta de que le llamaba mucho la atención, nada más. Pero prefería tener todo claro con sus amigos, quienes eran su primera familia.  
Hoy había decidido ir al campo de juego para ver entrenar al equipo más temido del colegio, con los cuales tendría un encuentro en un par de días, y quería estar preparado para lo que iba a encontrarse. Nada bueno, por lo que veía. Eran muy rápidos, y no se despistaban con nada; manteniendo a raya a las bludgers que a cualquier otro jugador le habrían dado más de un susto.  
Ya había visto bastante como para saber que lo tenían muy crudo, así que, desanimado, decidió regresar al castillo. Iría a la biblioteca con Ron y Hermione, y haría una redacción que les había mandado la profesora de Herbología. También se acordó de un asunto que tenía pendiente, así que antes decidió subir a su dormitorio a coger el último mensaje, lo leería una vez más y le respondería.

- ¿Qué piensas de los mensajes secretos de Harry? -dijo en un susurro Hermione, mientras buscaba información en una Enciclopedia de la Magia.  
Ella y Ron estaban sentados uno frente al otro, y no había mucha gente alrededor que pudiera oírles.  
- No sé¿qué debería pensar? -respondía Ron con naturalidad.  
- Pues que si te parece bien o mal que conteste, que si crees que le están tomando el pelo, todo eso...  
- Yo creo que es verdad. En cuanto a lo de que conteste, lo veo evidente -contestaba el pelirrojo, mirando a la castaña-. Si te pasara a ti¿qué harías? -preguntaba con verdadera curiosidad.  
- No creo que respondiera, la verdad. Pensaría que se estaban riendo de mí, y punto -contestaba rápidamente Hermione.  
- Ah, claro, como tú ya tienes tu propia conquista... -decía Ron picándola.  
- No bromees con eso, ya basta. No me hace ninguna gracia, y lo sabes -le reprochaba la chica, haciendo que el otro se riera intentando no molestar a los estudiantes de otras mesas.  
- En el fondo lo amas, lo que pasa es que te cuesta asumirlo. Reconócelo de una vez, te gusta.  
A Ron le encantaba hacer rabiar a Hermione, y sabía cómo hacerlo. Cada vez que le hablaba del tema, la chica se ponía nerviosa, y empezaba a mirar a todos lados, por si alguien los oía. Ron simulaba que eso le divertía, pero así, poco a poco, le sacaba información sobre quién ocupaba su corazón. Se supone que no le debía importar lo que averiguara, que sólo era para decírselo al enamorado de la chica, pero lo que no le había dicho a nadie era que en el fondo, detrás de todas esas risitas y bromas, se sentía profundamente celoso.  
- ¿Qué hacéis? -los chicos se sobresaltaron con la voz de Harry. A éste le hizo gracia, y los miró con curiosidad esperando una respuesta, mientras tomaba asiento y soltaba en la mesa los libros que traía.  
- Nada. Ron, que es imbécil -dijo Hermione intentando cambiar de tema. Éste era demasiado embarazoso como para que también interviniera Harry.  
- Lo soy, lo soy -Ron se hacía el cómico, poniendo voz de culpabilidad.  
Se quedaron en silencio y los tres volvieron a sus respectivos trabajos. En otras circunstancias, Harry se habría sentido molesto porque no le dijeran de qué estaban hablando, pero hoy, estaba con la cabeza en otra parte.

"Me ha sorprendido muy gratamente lo de que quizás podamos llegar a algo. Yo también lo espero así.  
Todo esto es verdad, puedes creerme. No te estoy engañando, pero entiendo que desconfíes.  
No puedo decirte quién soy, me daría vergüenza si me rechazaras, compréndelo. Intento sonar creíble, espero conseguirlo.  
Yo me he sincerado contigo, y no creas que ha sido fácil. Por eso, ahora quiero que tú hagas lo mismo. ¿Te gusta alguien? Puedes contármelo, quizás pueda ayudarte. Espero ansioso tu respuesta."  
Harry lo leía por cuarta vez, intentando averiguar por qué querría ayudarle con el chico que le gustaba. Para Harry, lo más normal hubiera sido que el chico secreto ni se hubiera interesado sobre quién era, y menos que se ofreciera a intentar ayudarle. No sabía qué pensar. Mientras empezaba a escribir su respuesta sólo le rondaba en la cabeza una pregunta¿Qué es lo que pretendía su remitente secreto?

- ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? -preguntaba Marysee, hablando sobre la carta del rubio- No sé por qué le has dicho eso de que le vas a ayudar... ¡yo lo querría sólo para mí! -la conversación había surgido mientras caminaban de nuevo al castillo, después de los entrenamientos.  
- Quiero gustarle, pero si no puede ser, quiero ser su amigo. Al menos... -se avergonzó de sus propios pensamientos, y no terminó la frase. Luego vio la cara de Marysee y decidió decirlo - ... podré tenerle cerca. Ya sé que suena muy muy cursi, pero es verdad -atajó antes de que la rubia le contestara.  
- Ohhhh, que se ha puesto sentimental... -decía con dulzura su amiga- ¡No tienes por qué avergonzarte! -le decía en un volumen más alto de lo normal, provocando la mirada de algunos Slytherins que subían también por la ladera que llevaba hacia el castillo de Howgarts.  
- Ya... pero lo hago -confesaba Draco ruborizándose-. No sé, es difícil de explicar. Yo quisiera estar con él, como pareja. Pero si no le gusto, no le puedo obligar a nada. Y no quiero que si eso pasa, ya no quede nada. Quiero hablar con él, tener confianza, conocerlo. Sobre todo conocerlo. Él despierta en mí muchas cosas, veo que no es como los demás.  
Marysee lo escuchaba atenta, intentando conocer esa sensación, pero se dio cuenta de que ella no la había experimentado nunca. A ella le habían gustado muchos chicos, demasiados. A casi todos les veía algo: buen culo, buenas piernas, unos ojazos... Pocos se le escapaban, pero nunca había sentido lo que el rubio trataba de explicarle. Y sintió casi curiosidad por sentirlo, ella quería enamorarse. Porque aunque el rubio no se lo hubiera confesado, ella lo sabía: Draco estaba enamorado de Harry.  
- Si te pasara a ti¿qué harías? -seguía el rubio.  
- No sé. Me gustaría ponerme en tu lugar, pero eso no puedo entenderlo -se lamentaba la chica.  
- ¿Tú qué vas a entender¡Eres una bestia! -decía en plan broma Malfoy - Por cierto¿no le tienes echado el ojo ahora a ninguno? Eso es raro... Llevamos un tiempo hablando sólo de mí... ¿qué pasa contigo?  
- Pse... no hay mucho que contar... -ponía cara como de hacer memoria- Después del ligue de Ravenclaw no me ha pasado nada más, estoy en plan tranquilona -Draco puso cara de asombro.  
- ¿En plan tranquilona, dices¿Estás enferma? Pero si antes no parabas... -se extrañaba Draco.  
- Ya. Pero creo que me he cansado de esa vida tan frenética... Creo que me voy a centrar. Y no tengo prisa en buscar con quién -decía Mary.  
- Jajaja, eso tiene que ser un chiste -la miraba como esperando una confirmación de que estaba en broma, pero la rubia no lo miraba. Hablaba en serio- ¿En serio? Tengo que sentarme, no estoy para emociones fuertes...  
- ¡No te rías de mí! -Draco se sentó en el césped, ya muy cerca del castillo- ¡Levántate ya! -decía mientras le tendía una mano.  
- En fin, no me quiero reir -le daba la mano y se ayudaba de ella para levantarse-, pero mucho me temo que lo consigas. Te estaré observando...  
Los dos chicos siguieron caminando y entraron al castillo.

- ¿Que le estás respondiendo? -preguntaba Hermione, que se había interesado en ver lo que hacía Harry.  
- Sí, ya lo tengo casi acabado. Ahora os lo leo si queréis... pero no os riáis -contestaba el moreno.  
- ¿De qué nos podríamos reir? -se interesaba Ron, mientras echaba una ojeada.  
- Pues de nada en concreto, pero... no sé. Me da vergüenza.  
- ¡Estás tonto! Anda trae -Hermione le quitaba el pergamino y comenzaba a leer-. "¿Por qué te interesa quién me gusta? Me parece raro. Te debería interesar si me gustas tú¿no? Por eso te digo que me lo reveles. A mí me gusta alguien, pero no te lo pienso decir porque tú sabes quién soy yo, y llevas ya demasiada ventaja. Estírate un poco, anda. Cuéntame quién eres, o, al menos algo más: edad, aficiones, gustos, etc... Me intrigas. H." -Hermione comenzó a leerlo otra vez para sí.  
- ¿Qué, te la vas a aprender? -decía Ron. Hermione pasaba de él.  
- ¿Qué os parece¿Va bien? Os aviso que no pienso cambiar nada, pero no sé... -decía con inseguridad Harry.  
- A mí me gusta -contestaba la castaña-. Pero no pienso eso de que sea raro que te quiera ayudar con el que te gusta, puede ser que quiera que tú seas feliz, o, simplemente, ser tu amigo antetodo.  
- Claro, por una vez estoy de acuerdo con ella -afirmaba Ron-. Pero de todas formas pregúntaselo, a ver qué te dice.  
- Pues entonces, sin más preámbulos, voy a buscar a la lechuza, que está en la habitación haciéndole compañía a Hedwig.  
- Nosotros vamos también contigo, y nos quedamos en la sala común¿no, Ron?  
- Vale, yo estoy deseando de irme de aquí. Estoy cansado de estudiar tanto, se me nubla la vista -exageraba Ron.  
- Sí, claro... -decía Hermione, mientras recogía todos los libros. Harry ya estaba en pie, y doblaba la nota, preparándola para atarla luego a la pata de su segunda lechuza favorita.

Saliendo de la biblioteca, Ron chocó con su hermano Fred, quien lo ignoró completamente y lo dejó solo recogiendo los libros que se le habían caído.  
- ¡Ten cuidado, animal! -le gritó Ron. Pero Fred no lo escuchaba, estaba yendo hacia donde Hermione charlaba con Harry, que no se habían dado cuenta del altercado.  
- Hola Hermione -dijo Fred, interrumpiendo su conversación. Hermione se giró lentamente, temiéndose lo peor. Era Fred.  
- Ahh, hola Fred... -se ruborizó hasta las orejas. Harry lo miraba todo con suma curiosidad, nunca había visto a Hermione tan nerviosa- ¿Qué tal? -intentaba sonar natural, pero sólo lo intentaba.  
- Nada, aquí... -Fred también, sólo lo intentaba- Ayer estuve hablando con mi hermano Ron, y... bueno, me dijo que ya te había comentado lo que yo le dije -se quedó callado, esperando algún comentario por parte de la chica. Ésta asintió, pero no hizo ningún intento de hablar, esperaba a que el chico dijera algo más- Bueno, pues eso -miraba a Harry, nervioso. Harry rápidamente entendió que sobraba, así que fue hacia donde Ron recogía los últimos pergaminos-. ¿Qué piensas tú?  
- Yo... lo he estado pensando, pero creo que no siento lo mismo por ti -a Hermione le costó muchísimo decir estas palabras. Después de un breve silencio, continuó-. Lo siento mucho Fred -lo decía sinceramente, se le veía en la mirada-. ¿Amigos? -la castaña le tendía la mano. Fred se quedó paralizado, terriblemente avergonzado. Dudó unos segundos, pero finalmente, no muy decidido, estrechó con pena la mano de Hermione.  
- Amigos -dijo con un hilo de voz. Esbozó una media sonrisa y se fue cabizbajo, andando aprisa, para deshacerse de la situación tan embarazosa que él mismo había provocado. Estaba casi seguro de que la castaña se había fijado en él. "Qué fallo", se decía una y otra vez. Sabía que ya no sería capaz de mirarle a la cara por un tiempo. Él tampoco estaba enamorado, pero Hermione había despertado mucho cariño en él, y... Quizás había confundido sentimientos... Ahora estaba confuso, no sabía qué pensar.  
Al llegar a las escaleras que iban hacia las distintas torres, empezó a subirlas a zancadas. Inmerso en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de que Draco y Marysee estaban en frente suya, subiendo también. Chocó con la rubia.  
- ¡Mierda! -dijo ésta, al sentir el golpe y ver que iba de bruces al suelo. Por suerte, Fred reaccionó a tiempo y la sujetó por la túnica, rasgándola sonoramente. Draco lo observaba todo sin saber muy bien qué hacer, había sido todo muy rápido. "Hoy no es mi día" pensaba Fred.  
- Lo siento muchísimo, yo... no te vi... lo siento... -se disculpaba Fred, mientras veía que el hombro de la rubia quedaba totalmente al descubierto, y a ella no le hacía ninguna gracia.  
- ¡Podías mirar por dónde vas! -dijo muy enfadada, mientras intentaba sujetarse la túnica dificultosamente, se dio cuenta de que había sonado muy brusca e intentó arreglarlo. Sonrió al ver la cara de culpabilidad del chico- Tranquilo. Pero ve con más cuidado¿quieres?  
- Descuida -sonrió también Fred, y prosiguió su camino a zancadas. Pensó que debía desahogarse con alguien, y fue en busca de su gemelo George.  
- La gente, desde luego... -decía Draco mientras veía cómo su amiga se agarraba el hombro de su túnica.  
- Van como cabras -decía Mary mientras observaba con interés cómo el pelirrojo se alejaba-. ¿Quién es?  
- Es un Weasley, hermano de Ron. Tiene otro hermano igual que él, su gemelo -contestaba el rubio mientras comenzaban de nuevo a subir.  
- Mmmm, interesante... -decía con picardía Marysee- Dos iguales... -Draco la miró con cara de asombro.  
- La que decía que se iba a centrar... no te lo crees ni tú.  
- ¿Quién ha dicho que me tengo que centrar en uno sólo? -decía bromeando la chica- No hombre, en serio. Me ha gustado, me ha gustado... Y si el otro es igual pues... me gustan los dos, evidentemente.  
- Estás loca. Venga, vamos a la sala común a esperar a mi lechuza, presiento que está cerca...  
- Tú si que estás loco.

- Pobre Fred... y pensar que yo le había dado posibilidades -se lamentaba Ron.  
- ¡La culpa es tuya! A ver para qué le dices eso, sólo empeoras las cosas -le recriminaba Hermione.  
- ¿Le gustas... a Fred? -Harry no salía de su asombro.  
- Sí, y basta ya. Me hacéis sentir como si no pudiera gustarle a nadie -la chica estaba realmente dolida-. ¿No se puede fijar nadie en mí?  
- No quiero decir eso, Hermione -Harry se sintió culpable-. Sólo que me parece raro.  
- Raro. Claro -Hermione empezó a caminar malhumorada-. Voy a las cocinas, tengo hambre. Luego nos vemos.  
- ...Adiós -Ron también se había dado cuenta de que le habían hecho daño. Cuando Hermione estaba a una distancia prudente prosiguió hablando con Harry-. Pobre, nos hemos pasado.  
- Yo no quería insinuar eso. Lo que pasa es que me he expresado un poco mal... -decía Harry.  
- En fin, ya se le pasará. No creo que esté enfadada en serio, sólo le habremos molestado -animaba el pelirrojo-. ¿Qué tal si te acompaño a la lechucería? Ya que Hermione no se va a quedar conmigo en la sala común...  
- Está bien, vamos.

"Marysee, estos meses sin ti han sido los peores de toda mi vida. Quiero que salgamos juntos, me he dado cuenta de lo mucho que te necesito, de lo mucho que me haces falta. Sé que no eres una chica a la que le guste comprometerse, pero intentémoslo. ¿Qué puede salir mal? Esta noche te espero en la laguna, no faltes. Te quiere, Richard."  
- ¿Qué se ha creído este tio? -decía avergonzada Mary. Al llegar a su cama, se había encontrado un ramo de rosas rojas con esta tarjeta- Y encima rosas. ¡Las detesto! -hablaba sola, puesto que había subido un momento para ir al baño, dejando a Draco solo en la sala común. La volvió a leer, poniendo cara de asco en cada palabra; al terminar, se dirigió hacia la sala común de nuevo sin ni siquiera poner las flores en agua.  
Richard era guapo, en Ravenclaw tenía muchas seguidoras, pero no era su tipo. Castaño-rubio, ojos marrones, cuerpo atlético, no estaba mal, pero sólo para un tiempo, como estuvo Mary. Pasó con él un mes y medio bastante divertido, se encontraban por los pasillos y dejaban suelta la pasión, pero no estaba enamorada de él, ni mucho menos. Un día, la chica se cansó, y le dijo que no volverían a tener esos encuentros tan renovadores. El chico se quedó perplejo, pero como no tiene que ir detrás de las chicas, sino más bien quitárselas de encima, no tuvo muchos problemas en encontrar a otra para sustituirla. Por eso era tan inquietante la nota¿estaba enamorado de ella? Marysee no podía creérselo. Eso le halagaba, pero no quería hacerle daño.

Draco la esperaba en la sala común, leyendo una carta. Marysee ya sabía de quién era.  
- Esto se va poniendo interesante -le dijo el rubio cuando llegó a su altura-. Hay que empezar a acercarse a él en persona -sonreía como si se le planteara un gran reto, que él, sin duda, estaba preparado para superar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

¿Qué decir para quien lo lea? Mil perdones. M.


	4. Reencuentros

Hermione caminaba hacia la sala común con la tripa llena, y ya menos enfadada. En el fondo, sabía que Harry y Ron no lo habían dicho con intención de herirla, pero ella estaba algo susceptible con ese tema. Todo el mundo, alguna que otra vez, preguntaban "¿y de novios qué tal?" y ella aprovechaba para largar su perorata de que estaba muy bien sola, con amigos, que no necesitaba a nadie más, hacía una sonrisa sincera y se acabó el tema. Eso le había funcionado muy bien un tiempo, cuando realmente lo sentía así. Pero ahora todo era distinto, se estaba empezando a dar cuenta de que algo estaba cambiando en su interior. No estaba enamorada de nadie, ni nada de eso; era, simplemente, que sentía la necesidad de estarlo. Todo era muy raro, y más raro aún era que ella, Hermione Granger, no tuviera respuesta para lo que le sucedía.

- Bien, repasémoslo una vez más. Tú no quieres nada con él, él te cita esta noche en la laguna¿y tú vas a ir? -Draco hablaba lentamente, intentando comprenderlo. - Sí. ¡Pero es que no me quieres entender! -decía Marysee acalorada- Vamos a ver. Yo ya no quiero nada con él, él me ha citado esta noche en la laguna, porque dice que me necesita, patatín, patatán... Y yo voy a ir, porque no lo voy a dejar tirado, no soy así. Iré y hablaré con él, le dejaré las cosas claras, y ya está. Asunto zanjado.  
- ¿Cuánto nos apostamos a que esta noche acabáis liándoos? -decía Draco mientras alargaba la mano hacia su amiga, esperándo que ésta se la estrechara.  
- ¡Pero qué dices! Ni en broma acabo liándome con él esta noche -Mary no se veía muy convencida y Draco mantenía su mano en alto esperando su reacción. Ésta no tardó mucho en llegar-. Venga¿cuánto nos apostamos? Lo que quieras, pero no apuestes muy alto porque lo vas a perder -decía una Mary desafiante estrechando la mano de su amigo.  
- Eso mismo aplícatelo a ti -dijo el rubio-. Vamos a ver, una cosa sencilla, por si acaso... quien pierda... tiene que invitar al otro  
a TODO lo que quiera. - ¡Ja¿A eso lo llamas tú hacer apuestas? Venga, a ver, a ver... -Mary pensaba rápidamente- Quien pierda, debe darse el lote con quien  
diga el ganador -Marysee miraba a Draco con triunfo.  
- ¡Ni en broma! Para que me digas a la más fea de todo Hogwarts o al más salido... qué va, qué va -negaba Draco.  
- Todo lo contrariooo... Te voy a decir a alguien que te gusta, eso seguro; igual que tú me tendrás que decir a alguien que me guste, pero en eso no habrá mucha dificultad... -Mary se sonrojó.  
- ¿Pero entonces, dónde está la putada? Cuando pierdes una apuesta se supone que es para mal, no para bien, a mí me encantaría liarme con alguien que me gusta.  
- Yo he dicho darse el lote, que no es sólo liarse -Draco la miró atónito.  
- ¿Estás hablando en serio? -Draco sólo esperaba un movimiento de negación, o un simple "no".  
- Sí -hizo un silencio para que la afirmación hiciera más efecto en la mente de Draco-. Entonces qué¿eres valiente para hacer una  
apuesta conmigo o no? -Draco maldijo la hora en que se le ocurrió tentarla.

Después de enviar la carta, Harry y Ron se dirigieron hacia la sala común. No había nadie, pues ya eran horas de acostarse.  
- ¿Estás cansado? -preguntó Harry, mientras se sentaba en un sofá frente a la chimenea.  
- La verdad es que no; no me apetece acostarme todavía. Además, sigo preocupado por Hermione... -de verdad se le notaba algo cohibido por la situación vivida con la castaña.  
- La culpa ha sido por mi estúpido comentario. Si está enfadada, tiene que estarlo conmigo. Tú no tienes de qué preocuparte -a Harry no se le ocurrió mejor argumento para tranquilizarlo.  
- Hombre, yo soy el que ha liado todo este lío con Fred...  
- Cierto, se me olvidaba... ¡Pero que no creo que esté enfadada! Ya sabes cómo es Hermione, luego cuando venga dices una de tus estupideces y se le pasa al instante.  
- ¿De verdad? -Ron parecía algo más ilusionado.  
- Claro. Si en el fondo estáis hechos uno para el otro... -Harry lo dijo en broma, pero se asombró al ver cómo Ron se ruborizaba y bajaba la cabeza para mirar el fuego en los troncos, como si fuera la primera vez que ve algún artilugio muggle.- Oye, Ron...  
- ¿Sí? -contestó el pelirrojo distraído en sus pensamientos, y todavía algo sonrojado.  
- Te gusta Hermione¿verdad? -Harry lo miraba fijamente y el pelirrojo no sabía dónde meterse- ¡Me estoy empezando a impacientar, Ron! Nunca me cuentas nada de cotilleo sobre quién te gusta o algo de eso... ¡eres desesperante!  
- ¡Eso es porque no me gusta nadie! -protestó Ron.  
- Sabes que no, te gusta Hermione. Acéptalo.  
- No, no me gusta Hermione -al decirlo le temblaba la voz, como si en ese momento se estuviera dando cuenta de que en realidad sí le gustaba- No me gusta.  
- Está bien, pero aunque no quieras contármelo a mí, deberías ser sincero contigo mismo -dijo el ojiverde mientras se levantaba del sofa -. Ahora voy a acostarme. Buenas noches.  
- Buenas noches -dijo Ron cuando Harry ya estaba subiendo la escalera hacia el dormitorio de los chicos.  
"No es justo" pensaba Ron. Su amigo se había enfadado cuando ni él mismo sabía ciertamente qué sentía hacia Hermione. ¡Eran amigos desde siempre! No era posible que le estuviera empezando a gustar. Estaba muy confuso, y también algo cansado; lo mejor era acostarse y reposar las ideas, pero no podía irse hasta ver a Hermione y pedirle disculpas por lo ocurrido. Ante todo quería su amistad, ya se vería con el tiempo si sentía algo más hacia la castaña.

El cielo estaba muy estrellado cuando Marysee decidió bajar a la laguna. Ya hacía unas horas que era de noche, pero prefirió ir tarde.  
Se respiraba aire limpio, que entraba a los pulmones reconfortando hasta la última célula del cuerpo. Se oía el agua, moviéndose  
lentamente. Era, sin duda, una de las noches más bonitas que Mary recordaba, y se dijo que cómo que no salían más a menudo a pasear por esa hora; era maravilloso.  
En la laguna no había nadie. La rubia pensó que quizás ya había esperado demasiado y se había ido sin más. Sinceramente, se quitaba  
un peso de encima. No quería volver todavía al castillo, así que decidió sentarse y disfrutar del momento.  
- Hola Mary -se sobresaltó. Llevaba ya unos minutos con los ojos cerrados, inmersa en el relax que la inundaba, ni se había dado  
cuenta de que alguien estaba allí, sentado a su lado.  
- Ahh... eres tú, qué susto me has dado. ¿Qué tal, Richard?  
- Pues, ya sabes. No muy bien... -en ese momento, a Marysee le dió un poco de pena, parecía tan poquita cosa con la luz de la Luna...  
- Venga hombre, anímate. Creía que no te había importado mucho nuestra relación, como enseguida estuviste con otras chicas... -no lo decía resentida, sino con sinceridad, animándolo a contarle lo que le ocurría.  
- Sí, estuve con muchas chicas, pero por eso mismo. Me di cuenta de que ninguna era como tú. Lo pasamos bien juntos¿no? -esa era  
la pregunta más temida por Mary, porque era cierto, se lo pasaba bien con él.  
- Sí, pero no se trata de eso Richard. Tú no me estás pidiendo que nos lo pasemos bien juntos, tú me pides que salga contigo.  
Y eso no es lo que quiero.  
- Yo quiero estar contigo, cualquier chica habría dicho lo contrario. Esto es la primera vez que me pasa, parece que se  
han invertido los papeles... -el chico hablaba más para sí mismo.Se sentía raro al abrirle el corazón a una chica, y que ésta no lo  
quisiera.  
- Estoy segura de que cualquier chica querría salir contigo, por eso mismo. No me hagas sonar dura, ni borde. Hay muchas chicas  
aquí en Hogwarts, seguro que encuentras a alguien que busque lo mismo que tú -Richard la estaba mirando como en sus encuentros apasionados por los pasillos. No sabía cuánto tiempo podría resistir. ¡Pero qué le pasaba! A ella Richard ya no le gustaba, entonces ¿por qué estaba deseando de saltarle al cuello?  
- Pero yo no quiero salir con cualquier chica, yo quiero salir contigo. Además, que saliendo también nos divertiremos. Salir con alguien no es ser un muermo; es lo mismo que teníamos, pero más comprometidos el uno con el otro.  
- Te entiendo, pero eso mismo es lo que no quiero -a Mary le sonaba hasta mal la palabra: "compromiso"... aaggg, pensaba.  
- Bésame -a Richard el deseo le salía por los ojos, de tal manera que estaba inundando a la slytherin.  
- ¡¿Qué?! -Mary estaba totalmente deseosa de hacerlo, pero mentalmente se decía que no, que no, que no. Se autoconvencía, y además ¡no podía perder la apuesta!  
- Me has dicho que no te pida hacer algo que no quieras. Por eso, bésame -Richard podía notar que la chica estaba ansiosa por hacerlo.  
¿Entonces qué es lo que pasaba? Mary estaba totalmente contrariada, ella no quería perder la apuesta, ni siquiera estaba segura de si  
realmente Richard le gustaba, pero esos labios... no podía resistirse. Quería romper el contacto visual con él, a ver si así se le bajaba  
un poco la neura, así que cerró los ojos y se tumbó, se puso las manos en la cara y suspiró.  
Richard sonrió y se tumbó a su lado. Le encantaba ver cómo la estaba enredando. Era tan guapa... y tan distinta.  
- Me estás manipulando, y lo sabes -Mary dijo esto después de quitarse las manos de la cara, pero sin mirarle. Miraba hacia el cielo, no podía entender cómo se le había ido la situación de las manos. Richard se rió sonoramente-. ¿Te ríes? -ahora la rubia no podía evitar reirse también, la verdad es que era una situación un poco cómica.  
- Es que eres graciosa -Richard tenía la cabeza girada y la estaba mirando. Su cara estaba muy cerca de la de Mary, pero ella no quería  
girarse y mirarle, sino sería el fin.  
- Casi no me conoces, estuvimos un tiempo, pero ni siquiera hablamos en serio más de dos veces. Esto es de locos, no puedo salir contigo en serio sin conocerte. Además, no quiero confundirte; yo no te quiero.  
- Tienes razón -Richard dijo esto incorporándose, y agarrándose las rodillas, quedando sentado, mirando hacia el suelo. Mary no esperaba oír eso así que le miró preocupada, aprovechando que él no la miraba ahora. Richard se giró y la miró riéndose, al darse cuenta de que por fin había conseguido lo que quería. Ella enseguida intentó quitar sus ojos de los suyos, pero antes de que pudiera, Richard estaba encima de ella, muy cerca, pero no la besaba. Sus bocas estaban a un centímetro, y él la miraba, sin hacer nada. Mary estaba realmente asombrada con el chico, no recordaba que fuera así; lo recordaba más sosete. Impaciente, la rubia le dio un beso atrayéndolo hacia ella suavemente. El chico no mostró ningún reparo en seguir ese beso durante un tiempo. Después, Richard dejó un espacio  
entre ellos, dejando a Marysee tumbada en el suelo, mirándole.  
- ¿Qué significa esto? -preguntó el chico.  
- No sé -Mary no podía decirle que quería salir con él, porque no era cierto- Nos lo estamos pasando bien¿no? -Richard sonrió, y empezó a besarle apasionadamente, como en sus encuentros feroces. Entendió que tendría que conquistarla poco a poco.

Mientras tanto, un guapo rubio estaba en la sala común de Slytherin, algo aburrido y expectante. Sabía que iba a perder la apuesta, así que sólo esperaba la llegada de su amiga para que le dijera con quién tendría que darse el lote, como Marysee decía. Se rió al pensar en  
su amiga, era tan loca...No podía estar todo el rato esperándola, así que decidió dar una vuelta por el castillo. Era de noche, y tenían prohibido deambular a solas, pero él conocía unos sitios en los que no era tan fácil que te pillaran.  
Empezó a dirigirse a la quinta planta. Allí había una habitación realmente bonita en la que nunca había nadie. Allí había pasado largos ratos pensando sobre distintas cosas desde que entró a Howgarts. En el primer año no conocía mucha gente y, aunque no tardó de rodearse de falsos amigos que lo seguían a todas partes y reían todas sus gracias, no tenía realmente nadie con quien hablar. Por suerte, todo había cambiado al conocer a Mary. Se preguntaba por qué nunca se había sentido atraído por ella. Era guapa, directa, sincera... pero su amistad se afianzó antes de mirarla con aquellos ojos, y desde entonces no podía verla sino como a su mejor amiga.  
Llevaba mucho tiempo sin pasar por la habitación de la quinta planta, y no sabía cómo la encontraría. Siempre había sido un aula más, algo dejada y con polvo; notablemente en desuso; pero tenía un brillo especial, como si allí no hubiera pasado el tiempo. Se sentía muy a gusto en ella.  
Al llegar al pasillo oyó unas voces que se dirigían hacia él, y su primer instinto fue esconderse en el primer aula que encontró abierta.  
Eran Snape y Dumbledore, que avanzaban a grandes zancadas; no quería escuchar pero la intención inicial se esfumó al oír la palabra "Potter".  
- ...sabes que no es posible, Snape. No puedo hacer eso, ni siquiera con Potter -decía un Dumbledore un tanto acalorado. Todo revelaba que ya llevaban un tiempo dándole vueltas al tema.  
- Pero Dumbledore, ambos sabemos que es lo mejor para el chico. Me sorprende que veas tantos impedimentos -decía Snape un poco exasperado.  
- No son impedimentos Severus, sólo que no le veo mucho sentido. Potter aquí está bien, tiene muchos amigos, se siente como en casa... No me parece justo -Dumbledor sonaba tajante.  
- También podemos trasladar a más gente, no sólo al chico. Sabes que es lo más seguro para él. ¡Voldemort centrará todos sus ataques en este colegio! El Señor Oscuro ni siquiera sabe que existe..  
- SEVERUS -Dumbledore había decidido que ya se había acabado la discusión-, he dicho que no. No quiero que insistas más. Ya está decidido -acto seguido, el director del colegio se fue dejando a Snape con cara de furia en el pasillo. El profesor de pociones se mantuvo erguido viendo como Dumbledore se alejaba. Al perderlo de vista, se dio media vuelta y se fue en la dirección contraria con grandes zancadas e insultando las manías del viejo director.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bueno, como he sido la peor durante todo este tiempo... Hoy cuelgo más de un cap. Espero que lo disfrutéis. Ya me podéis dejar comentarios aunque no estéis registrados (y por favor, hacedlo!). Muchos besos. M.


End file.
